This disclosure relates to data processing apparatus and methods.
Some data processing arrangements allow for vector processing operations, involving applying a single vector processing instruction to data items of a data vector having a plurality of data items at respective positions in the data vector. By contrast, scalar processing operates on, effectively, single data items rather than on data vectors.
Vector processing can be useful in instances where processing operations are carried out on many different instances of the data to be processed. In a vector processing arrangement, a single instruction can be applied to multiple data items (of a data vector) at the same time. This can improve the efficiency and throughput of data processing compared to scalar processing.